Linstead fanfic
by Connie730
Summary: A little story of Jay and Erin. My first fanfic- not very good at writing summaries.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please don't judge. I've always liked writing stories and little things like these and thought that I might share them with other people. Hope you enjoy!**

It was a dark stormy day. Grey clouds covered the sky as rain poured from them. This was a typical day for Chicago's winter.

"Horrible day, huh?" Erin said as she climbed into her partners truck.

"Yeah." Jay sighed. "Pancakes?"

"What?" Erin asked slightly confused as to where Jay had come up with pancakes.

"Shall we go and get pancakes for breakfast?" Jay laughed.

"Ohh. Yeah okay." Erin replied.

Jay drove them to their favourite breakfast diner. He got out of the truck, that Erin had actually let him drive, and walked round to the passenger side to wait for Erin. As Erin was climbing out her knees buckled and she fell backwards, falling straight onto Jay.

"You okay?" Jay asked looking concerned.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." She replied avoiding eye contact. Jay knew she was lying but he also knew Erin to well, if he pushed for an answer she would shut him down completely. They sat eating their breakfast in an awkward silence, neither of the two even starting small talk. Once they had finished they Jay paid the bill and they got in the truck and went to work.

They arrived at the district, surprisingly still early. They got out of the truck and walked towards the steps leading up to the entrance. Halfway up the steps Erin reached out and grabbed Jay's bicep to steady herself, her knees had buckled again. Jay grabbed her before she could fall properly and helped her regain her balance.

"Thanks." Erin said.

"Erin are you su-" he was cut off by Erin's reply.

"Jay. I'm fine." and with that she left him standing on the steps and she made her way inside to go upstairs to her desk. Jay followed a few seconds later.

 **A/N: Please review and give feedback. Most of the chapters will be this length as I can't write for too long or I'll loose interest. I also already have this story planned out but feel free to leave some suggestions xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've decided to put two chapters together to make one so it's a bit of a longer chapter.. if that makes sense? Anyway here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy!**

When Jay got upstairs he took in the empty room. It was so early that no one, apart from Erin and Voight, were here. He walked over to his desk, opposite Erin's, and hung his jacket over the back of his chair. Just as he was about to head into the break room, Voight called him into his office.

"Sarge." Jay said closing his bosses door.

"Halstead. How come you and Lindsay were so early this morning?" He asked, as the Erin Lindsay he knew was never early for anything. Ever.

"Uh. Yeah, that's acctually something I wanted to talk to you about." Jay said glancing back over his shoulder to see Erin concentrating on some paperwork.

"Go ahead." Voight nodded for Jay to continue.

"The past few days Erin hasn't been herself. She's been acting different, a lot more quiet, keeps leaving her apartment early, she's eating practically nothing and this morning she almost collapsed. Twice." Jay explained.

"What do you mean collapsed?" Questioned Voight.

"Her knees keep going weak likes she's under pressure and she keeps falling, I mean she almost fell out of the truck, if I didn't catch her she probably would've hit her head and injured herself even more." Jay said.

"Okay. I'll speak to her after." Voight thanked Halstead.

"One more thing Sir." Jay started "I think that maybe Erin should sit on the sidelines for the next few cases, just until she's better again. Me and her could just do desk duty and work from here?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, okay. Tell Erin I want to see her."

Jay nodded and left to go and get Erin.

Erin got up pulling a face in obvious pain. Jay and Voight noticed this and looked straight at each other both showing the same look of concern. Erin walked into the office Voight not far behind. He shut the door and offered her a seat.

"So what do you want to speak to me about?" Erin asked.

They spoke about the things Halstead had said to Voight. Erin didn't tell Voight what was wrong, and he didn't ask either. He knew that she'd open up in her own time. So instead he told her that she was on desk duty with Jay and let her leave.

After a while the rest of the team left on a case, which meant Erin and Jay were left back at the district to catch up on paperwork and other things there were to do.

"So... you told Hank then." Erin said highly unimpressed.

"He asked, Erin. He's my boss, I can't just lie to him." Jay said. "He just wants what's best for you, he doesn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Yeah, I guess." Erin sighed.

"So are you gonna tell me what's up?" Jay asked.

Erin sat in silence staring at the floor. "Erin?"

She tried to speak, but no words came out. She looked up at Jay, tears streaming down her face. Jay didn't know what to do, so he got up and walked over to Erin. "Erin, come here." Jay whispered. So she did. She got up and walked to meet Jay halfway across the room. She fell straight into him, his arms wrapped around her tiny body, making her feel safe. They stood like this for a while, the only noise breaking the silence were Erin's sobs.Then finally, Erin started talking.

"So,uh. The other night I was walking upstairs to my apartment, when somebody grabbed me from behind." Erin said just above a whisper.

"Who was it? Did you know them?" Jay asked feeling Erin start shaking from crying again.

Erin nodded "it was my ex, Charlie."

"Okay." Jay said calmly, even though he could feel the anger cursing through this body.

"He told me to act normal and unlock my apartment door. So I did. As soon as the door was open he pushed me in and I hit my side in the cabinet." Erin said as she lifted her shirt slightly, showing a bruise that was about the size of a tennis ball.

" I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't, he just kept pushing and shoving me into things. Until I hit him. Then he went crazy. He punched me in the stomach, then he ran to the kitchen and grabbed an empty beer bottle off the counter. He smashed the end off and started hitting me with it, he didn't stop for about an hour. In the end I tired myself out from crying that I passed out and that's when he stopped." She finished in a pool of tears. Jay pulled her into another tight hug and kissed the top of her hair. "You're safe now." He whispered.

 **A/N: I hope the length of the chapter was okay? I guess the first chapter was like a pilot episode of a new show, I wanted to see if I should post more. Also I don't really have a schedule for my uploads, although I would like to get an update in at least once a week, maybe twice.**

 **I don't have anything else to say- lol xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A lot of you have asked if I can make the chapters longer, I do try to make them long but if I type for too long I will loose interest easily and probably won't finish it. So sorry if they are too short, I am trying. Hope you enjoy!**

As soon as Voight got back Jay explained everything to him. VoIght called Erin into his office. She left her desk with minimal hesitation, she knew what this was about.

"Jay told me what happened." Voight said.

Erin nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I'm not going to speak about it at the moment, but all I am going to say is you need to find somewhere other than your place to stay for a week or two"

Erin rolled her eyes at this because everyone in the unit either live in a one-bedroom flat or had no spare rooms due to having a family.

"She can stay at mine." Jay said.

"But you only have one bedroom Jay." Erin said back.

"Well you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Jay explained

"Okay, but first of all you need to drive Erin to med to get these cuts and bruises checked out." Voight ordered.

"Okay." Jay led Erin downstairs to his car, helping her get in then walking round to the driver-side to get in himself.

The start of the drive was silent, not an awkward silence but a nice silence.

"Thank you." Erin whispered "for listening and for letting me stay."

"Erin it's fine. We're partners, we have each others backs. Always. I just wished you would have told me sooner." Jay said. He waited for some sort of response from Erin but there wasn't one. Just more silence. He looked over to Erin, she was crying. Jay wasn't sure why but he tried his best to comfort her while driving the truck. He reached over and placed his hand on her knee, she looked down and smiled.

"It'll be okay, we'll get him." He whispered. Erin put her hand over his entwining their fingers.

"I know." She said still smiling "Thankyou." She said as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

They pulled up at the hospital. They sat in the truck for a bit as they still had time before Erin would be seen by DR.Halstead, Jays brother. Jay got out first, he walked round and helped Erin out of the truck. As they walked into med Jay placed his hand on the small of Erin's back. She pretended not to notice, but Jay knew she knew.

"Hey Erin 'n' Jay." DR.Halstead shook both Erin and Jays hands.

"Hey, Will." Erin replied.

"No reply from my brother then?" Will asked.

"We're here so you can help Erin, not speak to me." Jay said back.

Will nodded and took Erin off into a cubicle so he could examine the cuts and bruises. 10 minutes later he asked Jay to come into the room so he could explain what was going to happen.

"The bruises are fine, they'll heal on their own. But the cuts on you back and stomach are pretty deep and will need stitches to heal fully." Will said taking his gloves off and discarding them in the bin.

"While you're getting this done I'll go back to yours and get some clothes and toiletries for the next few weeks, yeah?" Jay asked Erin.

"Yeah, okay. All of my clothes are in the main chest of draws in my bedroom and my toiletries are in the en suite." Erin explained so Jay knew where everything was. She handed him the keys and laid down on the bed so Will could start with the stitches.

As Jay was arriving at Erin's he noticed Voight's SUV and Antonios car parked outside. He made his way up to the 5th floor and along the corridor to Erin's apartment. When he got to her door he realised it was open, meaning Voight and Dawson were obviously inside trying to find something that Charlie may have left. Jay entered Erin's apartment and went to find Voight to explain Erin was getting stitches.

"Ah, Voight, Jay's here." Dawson called out to Voight who was in the main bathroom.

"Hey Jay. Where's Erin?" Voight asked.

"At the hospital, she needs stitches for the cuts on her back and stomach." Jay said.

"Okay, why are you here then?" Said Voight.

"While she's getting stitches done I'm gonna grab some of her clothes and toiletries that she'll need for the next few weeks." Jay explained.

"Okay, kid. Text me later and tell me how it goes."

"Will do."

Jay returned to the hospital just over an hour later. He met Will and the desk and Will took him to a different room to the one they were in before.

"She had to be moved because we had so many incoming." Will explained as he saw the worry and confusion on his brothers face.

They reached Erin's cubicle, and went inside. Jay put the bag of clothes and toiletries on the bed, "I hope this is okay." He said. Erin searched through the bag and nodded.

"Okay so, your stitches are fine, each cut should heal fully. You wil need to come back next week so we can take them out." Will explained.

"Okay. Is there anything else I should know or anything to look out for?" Erin asked.

"The stitches on your back may bleed, but that's totally normally. Especially if you've just woken up as you move around a lot in the night. But they'll only bleed for a little while a then it'll stop." Erin and Jay nodded and thanked Will as they left to go and get in the truck. Jay helped Erin in, trying to make her comfortable.

 **A/N: Was it okay? Please leave reviews so I know if I should change things in the next chapter. Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I saw that some of you asked for a time frame? This is set while they're on their 'break'. Also in this Jay didn't go to stay with Will, he rented out a new little apartment. Hope this chapter goes okay. Anyway.. enjoy!**

This time the drive was better. They were speaking to each other, not much, but it was better than before.

"So... what do you want for dinner?" Jay asked.

"Pizza?" Erin suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Jay agreed.

XXXX

Jay pulled into his parking spot outside his apartment. Despite Erin's instructions Jay carried both of their work bags, the pizza and Erin's bag of clothes up to his apartment. He unlocked his door letting Erin enter first, he followed after and shut the door with his foot.

"I could've carried my own things, Jay." Erin said as she took her bags off of Jay.

"Yeah I know, but I did it anyway. I didn't want you to catch your stitches." Jay replied.

"Okay. But can we hurry up and eat this pizza I'm so hungry." Erin asked.

"Just give me a minute, go wait on the couch or something." Jay laughed.

XXXX

Erin made her way to the living room. Shocked was understatement for what she saw when she walked in. There were beer bottles and soda cans all over the place, take-out boxes and rubbish covered the coffee table. The cushions on the couch were everywhere. She was so confused on how Jay's 'neat freak' military habits let him do this.

"Jay?" Erin whispered as she entered the kitchen.

"What's up?" Jay asked noting the upset he heard in Erin's voice.

"Your living room.. it's a mess."

"Shit. I completely forgot. I'm sorry Erin. You wasn't meant to see it like this, see me like this."

"See you like what Jay?" Erin asked.

"Ever since we took a break... I haven't been coping. I just can't do it. Not on my own." Jay replied.

"But you said you were coping fine with the help from your support group. You lied to me again?" Erin asked starting to become angry.

"No I didn't lie. I'm fine when I'm at support group, because I have people there to talk to it about. When I come home... there's no one here I'm alone and have no one to talk to anything about." Jay said taking a seat on the kitchen bar stool.

"I told you I could handle it Jay, if you'd have listened you would be still be able to come home to me and talk to me about it. You left me Jay, that was your decision, your decision to end up coming home to no one." Erin said.

"I know. I regret it. I knew you could handle it I just didn't want you to have to help me with it."

"Jay, were partners. We help each other, with anything, no matter what. Okay?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Jay said and got up to go clean up his living room. Erin followed a few minutes later, she half expected him to actually be tidying. He wasn't, he was sat on the couch with his head in his hands, he was crying.

"Jay." Erin whispered, the sight of the strongest man she ever knew breaking down brought tears to her own eyes. She sat down next to him on the couch, placed a pillow on her lap and laid his head on the pillow. Jay was facing away from her so he couldn't see her crying, but he could hear her. He cried harder knowing he was making her upset. They sat like this for a while, before Jay got up and made his way to the kitchen to get the pizza. It was cold but neither of them cared.

XXXX

Once they had finished the pizza and tidied the living room, they were shattered.

"I'm gonna put on my pj's Jay. Okay?" Erin said. Jay just nodded and sat back on the couch.

Erin emerged a few minutes later with a pair of shorts and one of Jay's t-shirts on.

"I'm pretty sure that's mine." Jay pointed at the t-shirt.

"And? I like wearing it. It still smells like you." Erin said shyly.

"Er, your sleeping in my apartment, in my bed. I think you can smell me enough" Jay laughed.

"Yeah I know but it makes me feel like you're still sleeping with me."

Jay didn't have an answer for this, he knew it was his fault she had to do that to help her sleep, and it made him feel terrible.

"I'm sorry Erin." Was all he could say. He'd said it a million times over the past few weeks, but what else could he say?

Erin didn't answer, she didn't answer because she was crying. She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't, she had stopped herself so many times that she couldn't anymore. She placed a cushion on Jay's lap and laid her head on it, her knees tucked up into her chest. But instead of facing away from Jay, she laid with her chest facing him, her head on the bottom of his torso. They laid like this for a while. Jay stroked his hand through Erin's hair repeatedly.

XXXX

"Hey, Er, I think you should go to bed now. It's pretty late." He looked at the time on his phone. It was 01:04am.

There was no answer from Erin, because she was asleep. Jay didn't bother waking her because he knew this was probably the best sleep she's had since they started their 'break'. So he stayed where he was. He laid his head on the back of the couch and drifted off to sleep, with Erin still laying in his lap.

XXXX

 **A/N: Sorry this took me so long to get up. I had loads of tests/exams to do at school. Hope this was okay? XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

Erin woke up first the next morning. She got up, had a shower, got dressed and was in the middle of watching something on the TV when Jay woke up.

"Morning." Erin said smiling.

"Morning." Jay replied. He lifted himself off of the couch and made his way to the kitchen to make them both some breakfast.

"Did you sleep okay?" Jay asked as Erin followed him.

"Yeah, although that couch is really uncomfortable." She laughed.

"Yeah, well how do you think I felt? I had you laying on my legs so I had to sleep sitting up!" Jay argued. Erin just laughed and grabbed some plates for Jay to put their eggs and bacon on. Jay put the plates on the table and grabbed some juice out of the fridge, also placing that on the table.

XXXX

Once they'd finished eating they decided to go to the store after Jay had a shower. Erin got up and left the table, but as she did Jay yelled at her.

"Holy shit, Er, you're bleeding!"

"What?!" Erin said turning around to face Jay.

"Your back... its covered in blood." Said Jay.

"It's probably the stitches. Will did say they would most likely bleed."

Jay went to find his First Aid box while Erin sat on the couch and waited. After Jay had found it he sat behind Erin on the couch. She took off her shirt and put a towel around her front to cover the cleavage that the bra didn't. Jay carefully and gently wiped the blood off of her back. He started with the set of stitched that were near her neck and worked his way down, taping a gauze bandage over each set of stitches.

"Well... this is awkward." Erin said laughing slightly.

"Uh-huh." Jay replied.

He finished cleaning her up and got in the shower, she got a new top and then they went to the store.

XXXX

When they got back from the store they put everything away and went to the couch to watch some TV. They were watching a military documentary and considering his past, Jay was handling this quite well. Until they filmed part of his old camp. He couldn't help himself, first they were silent tears. Erin didn't notice him crying until the silent tears became loud sobs. Erin knew immediately what was up, she changed the channel and tried to comfort Jay but she couldn't as he got up and walked to the bathroom. Erin knew it was because he felt weak crying in front of her, so she followed.

"Jay? You good?" She asked as she nudged the door open slowly to see Jay sat on the edge of his bath.

"Jay." Erin whispered. Erin didn't know how to comfort him, so she did to him what he did to her. She sat next to him on the bath and pulled him into a tight hug, feeling a wet patch on her shoulder from his tears. After about a minute Jay got up and walked over to the mirror about the sink. He didn't do anything at first but stare at himself. Then he pushed everything on the counter on to the floor. Erin jumped up and grabbed his bicep to try and calm him, he just shrugged her off. She took this as a message saying he needed space, so she left him in the bathroom on his own. She made her way back to the couch, the sound of Jay's sobs filling the apartment. Suddenly she heard a smash, followed by Jay yelling. She ran to the bathroom to find Jay sitting in a puddle of glass, both of his hands covered with blood. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called for an ambulance.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked Jay. He nodded. She left him to go and get the First Aid kit. On her way back there was a knock at the door, she answered it. It was Voight. His neutral expression, quickly changed to a worried one as he took in the blood over Erin's hands, shirts and face.

"Give me a sec." She said, running back to th bathroom. Voight walked in and shut the door following Erin to the bathroom.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"I'll explain later." She replied, using a anti-septic wipe to clean the cuts, then holding a gauze pad over Jay's knuckles.

XXXX

When Dawson and Brett arrived Jay didn't move. He didn't want to go anywhere without Erin, not like this, so they assessed Jay's hand on the bathroom floor.

"Well there's nothing we can really do here. Your gonna have to come to the hospital and get stitches." Dawson explained.

"No. I'm not going." Jay argued.

"Jay c'mon you have to go." Erin tried to persuade him.

" I'm fine I don't need to go." He protested.

After a few minutes he gave in, he followed Dawson and Brett down to the rig, Erin and Voight not far behind.

"I'll clean up here then I'll come and meet you." Erin said smiling slightly at Jay.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Hey it's fine. Don't worry." She replied pulling him in for a hug before he was ushered into the ambulance.

XXXX

Back upstairs in Jay's apartment Erin was cleaning the glass off of the floor, with Voight standing in the door way watching.

"What happened?" He asked. Erin dumped the shattered glass in the bin and sat on the side of the bath.

"We were watching some military documentary, he was fine at first. Then they filmed part of his old camp, that obviously triggered something. He got up and walked in here, he sat here crying for a bit then he got up and stared at himself in the mirror. Then he shoved everything off of the counter, so I left him to be alone. All of a sudden I heard glass being smashed and Jay's voice yelling for me. And I walked in to him sitting among the glass with blood everywhere." Erin explained.

"Right, get your things. You're coming to stay with me." Voight said.

"What? Why?" Erin asked.

"You can't stay here Erin, not when he's like this. What if he'd hit you instead of the mirror?"

"Why would you even think he would do that? He would never do that!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. And I'm staying here!" Erin fired back. There was no way she was backing down from Voight about this.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Voight shouted.

"Why not? If you hadn't noticed, the last few weeks I've been through hell."

"Yeah. Hell that Jay out you through."

"I'm not talking about Jay walking out. I'm talking about Charlie, and the attack. Jay was the only one who cared. The only one. He helped me in and out of the truck, he took me to med, he was there to pick me up, he let me stay at his house, he cooked my meals, he cleaned up the blood when the stitches split, he held my hand through the pain, and he was the one who hugged me when I needed it!" Erin was on the verge of tears now.

Voight didn't say anything, he just walked out. Leaving Erin to cry on her own.

XXXX

Erin finished cleaning up the little bits of glass and blood, and put everything back on the counter neatly, then had a shower. When she was ready she grabbed her keys and left the apartment to go and get Jay from the hospital. When they got back they didn't bother eating, neither of them were hungry. They went straight to bed, with Jay on the couch and Erin in his bed.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Jay had smashed the bathroom mirror. Things were back to normal again. Erin was still staying at Jay's, as they still hadn't found Charlie. Jay's hand was getting better, he could use it properly now. Jay himself, was doing better too but he was worrying about Erin. She was acting different again, he tried to ask her what was up but every time he did something got in the way. Jay had asked Voight the day before if he knew what was up. _"Just do something that will make her happy, Jay."_ Is what he said. After everyone (apart from Voight, himself and Erin) had gone home Jay left Erin at the district to "go grab a newspaper". She knew he was lying, he doesn't read newspapers, but she didn't care. She just carried on with her mountain of paperwork. Jay arrived back 10 minutes later with Starbucks, donuts and a bouquet of flowers for Erin. He put everything on her desk, she looked up at him, shaking her head unable to believe he was doing this for her, even on their 'break'. Tears started to fill her eyes at the thought of why she derserved such a gentlemen in her life. She was so lost for words that she said Thankyou to him by giving him a hug. He hugged her back, feeling a wet patch from her tears on his chest just above his heart. He just held her there, tightly. She didn't protest, because that's exactly where she wanted to be.

XXXX

When they got home, Jay grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later and told Erin to go change aswell.

"Make sure it's something between fancy and formal." He called through to Erin in his bedroom.

Erin returned in a tight black dress that had a slit up her left thigh.

"Will this do?" She asked.

"Uh-huh. Lets go." Jay nodded.

"Where are we going?" Erin asked sliding into the passenger seat.

"Your favourite restaurant." Jay replied.

"The purple pig? Why?"

"Because you've not been very happy the last few days and I thought this would cheer you up. Consider it a date, but one to cheer you up."

XXXX

When they arrived Jay escorted Erin up the stairs of the front of the restaurant. They waited for a few minutes before a waiter came over and showed them to their table.

"Order whatever you want." Jay said. So she did, it was her usual but it was what she wanted. After they had finished their meals, Jay paid the bill and they left. They didn't go home though, they went to the park. One of Erin's favourite places to go when she was sad. They walked around slowly, arm in arm. They both enjoyed it, even though it was absolutely freezing.

XXXX

When Erin woke up the next morning she was wrapped in Jay's arms. His chin resting in her shoulder, his torso pressed up against her back. Even though they were both almost fully clothed, as Jay didn't have a shirt on, Erin was still curious as why they were in bed together. She tried to get up, but knew that if she moved too much she would wake him up as he was such a light sleeper. So she rolled over to face him and just laid there listening to his calm breathing and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. She laid like this for about 30 minutes before Jay woke up.

"Morning." He said un-wrapping his arms from Erin.

"Morning." She said back, sitting up.

"You okay?" Jay asked, she looked confused.

"I'm a little confused." She confessed.

"About what?"

"Why I woke up wrapped in your arms."

"You don't remember, do you?" Jay asked. Erin shook her head.

"At about midnight you started screaming and crying. I figured it was about Charlie and the attack as when I came in you were shouting his name and punching the air. Then you started calling for me and you didn't stop until I laid here with you, hugging you. After a while I left, but then you started again so I came back. Then I left again, and it happened again. It happens about 6 or 7 times before I decided to just stay here with you so you could sleep properly." Jay explained.

Erin didn't say anything. She just got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

"Er, I'm sorry if that's not why you wanted. It's the only way I could get you to sleep, but if I've upset you I promise I will not do it again." Jay said following Erin out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"No, it's not that." She said turning to face Jay, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm glad that you helped. I'm just embarrassed. I'm embarrassed that I'm so petty and stupid that I need someone to hug me all of the time." Her voice broke when she spoke. Jay didn't say anything, and like usual when he didn't say anything, he walked closer to her and hugged her. But this time she didn't disappear into a puddle of tears, she sat on the floor. Jay didn't let go, he kept his arms around her and sat on the flor with her, holding her tight, just like she wanted. Just like she needed.

After about half an hour Erin got up off the floor and helped Jay up. They didn't move from where they were stood, instead Erin reached up and hugged Jay, and he hugged her back. As Erin pulled back she noticed something on Jay's chest, quite a few actually. When she actually focused on what they were she realised they were bruises.

"Jay, what happened?" Erin asked running her fingers over the bruises.

"You happened. Apparently you can still throw some hard punches while you're asleep." Jay laughed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Erin said laughing slightly.

 **Hope you enjoyed! XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long to get up, as it's almost the end of the year I have loads of exams to do. Hope you enjoy!!**

When they arrived home from work they were both pretty beat. They both just wanted to eat then go to bed. Erin went to the freezer and grabbed a pizza to cook for her and Jay.

"I'm just gonna hop in the shower. I won't be too long." Jay said making her way for the bathroom.

Erin took this as an opportunity to do something for Jay to say Thankyou. So she tidied his apartment. She washed all of the dishes, then dried them and put them away, she cleaned the counter tops. In the living room she put the cushions on the couch neatly, folded the blankets and cleared the rubbish off of the coffee table. She took the trash out, and when she came back she tidied the shoes and coats near the front door. She was quite impressed when she was done, she did it all in 20 minutes. The pizza was now ready so she took it out and put it on a plate. She walked through to the living room and put it on the coffee table. A few minutes later Jay appeared from the bathroom and joined Erin on the couch.

"You tidied my apartment?" Jay asked noticing how everything seemed to be tidier than he remembered.

"Yeah." Erin replied.

"Why?"

"To say Thankyou. It's not much but I ju-"

"It's fine Er, okay, it's enough."

XXXX

After eating their pizza, Erin went and put her pyjamas on. She brushed her teeth, cleansed her face, tied her hair up and went back into the living room to say goodnight to Jay.

"I'm gonna call it a night." She said

"Okay" Jay replied. "If it happens again do you want me to come in and lay with you?"

"Yeah. Thankyou."

Erin left the living room and went to bed. She fell asleep basically straight away. Out in the living room Jay stayed awake, he didn't want to go to sleep yet, just in case Erin needed him. I didn't take long before Erin was having nightmares again. This time Jay was more careful, he didn't feel like getting punched again. Once Erin had realised who it was she calmed down a bit. Jay climbed into the bed and pulled her into a tight hug, her face against his chest.

XXXX

When they woke up they both went to the kitchen and got some coffee. Afterwards they took turns showering then they got dressed. Once they were ready they left for work, stopping at a corner breakfast bar to have a fry up. Then they actually made their way to work. Jay pulled up and parked the car outside the district. As they were walking up the stairs Erin turned to Jay and started to speak.

"Erm, Jay?"

"Yeah?" He answered turning to face Erin.

"I think we should tell Voight." Erin said.

"If that's what you want, then yeah we'll do it."

Erin nodded and they both carried on upstairs to their desks.

When they reached their desks they hung their jackets on their chairs and made their way to Voight's office. Jay knocked. Voight nodded for them to enter, so they did. Erin shut the door and sat on the couch beside Jay.

"You guys got something to tell me?" Voight asked felling the tension that they had brought into the room.

"Ermm.. well we're still not back together, but, me and Jay have ended up in bed together. Twice." Erin said rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Right, Halstead. You're out." Voight barked.

"What! Why?" Halstead questioned.

"I told you, don't fuck with Erin's feelings. You can't walk out on her, then sleep with her when she's staying at yours."

"No. Hank listen. There is a perfectly good reason for why this happened." Erin interrupted.

"What?" Hank asked.

"Erin has been having nightmares about Charlie and the attack. When it happens she calls for me, and i've tried loads of things but the only thing that works is when i lay with her." Jay explained.

"Right, okay, well first, Jay im sorry for snapping at you." Voight apologised.

"Its fine boss, i understood where you were coming from." Jay nodded.

"Second thing, if either of you need to go home and rest just say and you can go." Voight said.

"Thanks Hank." Erin said and gave a small smile.

"Thanks sarge." Jay nodded.

XXXX

At 11:30 Jay took Erin home. She could barley keep her eyes open, despite the thirty minute nap she took on the break-room couch. "I'll be home at around my normal time. Okay?" Jay asked Erin before he left the apartment.

"Yeah okay." She replied.

"Call me if you need anything." Jay demanded then shut the door quietly leaving Erin to relax for the next 7-8 hours.

The first thing she did was grab a bottle of water and head to bed. She knew sleeping without Jay was gonna be a strugggle but at least she wouldn't have to sleep as much tonight. She walked into Jay's bedroom and practically jumped into bed. She drank some water and switched on the TV that Jay had in his room.

 **A/N: this chapter is a bit shorter than the others so sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave suggestions xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

When Jay arrived home at about 10:30pm, Erin was sound asleep. Instead of sleeping in the bed she, was laying on the couch with pillows and a thin fleecy blanket draped over her. Jay took off his shoes and jacket, placed his keys on the table and walked over to the couch. Gently, he scooped Erin up with one arm under her knees and the other round her back, she stirred slightly but then fell back into her much needed slumber. When he reached his bedroom he placed her down in the bed and covered her with the duvet, applying a quick kiss to her forehead before retreating to the kitchen to get her a bottle of water for whenever she woke up.

XXXX

An hour later Jay was sat on the couch watching some game show on the TV, when he heard what sounded like someone running and slamming a door. He left his place on the couch to go to his bedroom and see what was going on. When he walked in the bed was deserted and the bathroom door was shut.

"Erin?" He asked knocking on the door. There was no answer, just the sounds of crying and someone throwing up.

"Erin, I'm coming in, Okay?" He took her silence as a yes and opened the door slowly to find Erin hunched over the toilet, throwing up.

He moved round to the back of her, holding her hair out of her face and rubbing her back, with the slightest bit of hope it would make her feel better. Once she'd finished she reached up to flush the toilet and moved to sit against the bath. Jay grabbed her washcloth and rinsed it under warm water before bringing it to her face, wiping around her mouth. He rinsed it clean again then placed it on her forehead gently, sitting down on the floor next to her.

"You okay?" Jay asked. He could see she wasn't. Her face was pale, the bags under her eyes more evident then he'd ever seen them, her whole body was trembling and she had a very high fever. She didn't say anything, she just shook her head and leant against Jay's shoulder.

"Let's get you a shower." He said moving to stand up. He put the toilet lid down and pulled Erin up and placed her on the lid, he turned on the shower and grabbed her a towel. Once she was undressed he helped her climb over the side of the bath to sit under the water. Neither of them felt awkward, they'd both seen each other stark naked before, so what was the point in trying to hide? Jay put some of Erin's shampoo into his hand and rubbed it into her hair, taking extra care on the parts that had sick on them. He left it to soak in before he washed it out, replacing it with conditioner. After he had cleaned her hair, he grabbed a clean washcloth and poured some soap onto it. He ran the washcloth over her body, then rinsed it off before turning the shower off, wrapping Erin in a towel and picking her up out of the bath.

XXXX

Once Jay had got Erin dressed and settled back into bed he left her in the bedroom to go and call Voight.

"Hey Jay what's up?"

"Hi, sarge. I don't think Erin will be able to come into work tomorrow. She's pretty sick."

"Okay, that's fine. Are you staying home with her? I think you should."

"Probably yeah. Unless you need me at the district."

"I don't think I will. But if I do then I'll call you. Now go get some sleep it's midnight."

"Bye, sarge."

Jay grabbed two bottles of water, one for him and one for Erin and made his way back to his bedroom to join Erin in bed. He slid under the covers and pulled Erin against him, with her being ill she would need all the sleep she could get.

XXXX

Erin was sick a few more times in the night and Jay was by her side instantly each time, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong, Erin?" Jay asked after their sixth bathroom visit.

"I don't know. I was fine earlier, its literally just come on." She replied.

"Okay, we'll go to the hospital tomorrow." Jay said

"No Jay. You know how much I hate hospitals, plus we have work early tomorrow."

"No we don't, I called Voight earlier and told him you were ill and he said we should take the day off."

"Well I'm still not going to the hospital." Erin argued.

"Fine, promise me you'll let me get Will to come round and check on you?" Jay offered.

"Fine, I promise."

"Also promise that if Will can't do it you will let me take you to the hospital?"

"Jay.. I don't li-"

"Please Erin, for me?"

"For you." She said smiling weakly.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed. It's 11:30." Jay said helping her off the bathroom floor.

XXXX

 **Jay P.O.V**

I woke up before Erin this morning which is good is good I guess, Erin has been so sick lately she needs to rest a lot. I grabbed my phone off of the bedside table and checked the time it was 10:43am. I slid out from underneath Erin and headed to the kitchen to make my self some coffee. I shut the kitchen door as not to wake Erin up. Once my coffee was finished I poured it into a mug and went to the living room to watch some TV until Erin woke up.

 **Erin P.O.V**

I woke up and reached for Jay on his side of the bed, there was nothing and the sheets were cold. I grabbed my phone off the the bedside table and checked if there were any messages or calls from Jay, and there were none. Then I realised the time, 13:37. I had been asleep for ages, 13 hours. I got out of bed to see if Jay was still here. I searched his whole apartment but he wasn't here. I made my way into the kitchen to get a coffee and I noticed a note stuck to the coffee machine.

 _"Gone to pick up Will, be back in a bit. J"_

I read the note and was glad to know Jay hadn't been abducted by aliens or something. I grabbed my mug of coffee and went to the living room to watch some TV. I decide to go take a shower before jay and Will got back, as I walked into the bathroom I started to feel sick. I ran to the toilet and threw up. Once I was finished I just sat on the floor next to the toilet, to tired to do anything. About 20 minutes later I heard Jay and will come through the door.

 **Jay P.O.V**

I walked into my apartment with Will not far behind. It was quiet, apart from the low mumble of the TV from the living room.

"Erin?" I called out.

"In here." Erin said weakly from the bathroom.

"Hey, what's up why are you in here?" I asked walking into the bathroom.

"I was sick again."

"Okay. Let's get you into the bed so Will can check you over okay?"

"Sure."

I helped Erin off of the floor, lead her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. I went back out to the living room and told Will that she was ready, then I grabbed a bottle of water for Erin.

 **Erin P.O.V**

I was slowly drifting off to sleep when Will entered the bedroom.

"Hey Erin, what's up?" He asked.

"I have no idea. The last week-ish I've been ill and the last few days I've been throwing up." I explained. He asked me to roll my shirt up and I did.

"Okay, have you been having stomach pains or anything painful in that area?" Will asked while pushing certain areas of my stomach.

"I've had a few stomach cramps but that's it."

"Okay." Will said reaching into his bag to get some hand sanitizer.

"You have any idea what's going on?" Jay asked looking concerned.

"I don't know. It could just be a stomach bug, could be something more serious?" Will replied.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You're gonna have to come into med. I don't know what's wrong so you'll need a more thorough check-up with the more advanced equipment." Will said.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Sorry. I know how much you hate hospitals."

"It's fine, Will don't worry." I smiled and got up from the bed to put my shoes on.

XXXX

 **3rd person P.O.V**

When Erin and Jay arrived at med Will took them to a cubicle and got started by doing some routine tests.

"Okay so I'm gonna start by taking some blood and we may need you to do a urine sample, okay?" Will asked.

"Sure. Whatever we have to do to get out of here quickly." Erin replied.

About an hour had passed and Erin's blood test had come back.

"Okay so, the blood test gave us nothing so we are gonna get you to do a urine sample then we will take you for an abdominal CT." Will explained, giving Erin a gown to change into.

"Jay?" Erin asked.

"Yeah?"

"Go get some coffee or something you look tired. Call Hank and let him know what's going on."

"Sure." He replied. He gave Erin a hug and kissed her forehead. They may be on a break but he still loved her, if something was wrong with Erin it would break him.

 **A/N: Sorry this took me so long to get up. I got a new phone and it wouldn't let me get the app so I had to wait a bit. Hope this is okay, also I should be uploading a lot more now as it's the summer holidays. Yay! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

When Jay returned to Erin's room he had coffee for both Erin and himself.

"Hey." He said giving Erin her coffee.

"Hey,thanks." She said taking the coffee from Jay.

"I called Voight, he's on his way." Jay said.

"Why is he coming here?" She asked.

"He said he wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

XXXX

About an hour had passed and Erin had started to get worse. She had grown more pale, she seemed more tired and she was weak. Jay was sat in the chair beside Erin's bed holding her hand, while they were watching TV.

"Jay?" Erin asked.

"Yeah?"

"Incase this all goes wrong, I want you to know... that... uh..."

"Erin? What's up? What do you need to tell me?"

"I know where not together anymore, but I nee-"Jay cut her off.

"Hey, we're still together. We're just sorting things out, taking a break." Jay said.

"I don't want to be taking a break Jay. I want us to be how we were before, and I want you to come home." Erin said close to tears.

"I know you don't, and I know you want me to come home but I can't. Not yet anyway. I promise that I will come home to you and things will be just how they were before I left you." Jay said, tears of his own threatening to spill.

"I love you, Jay Halstead." Erin whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Erin Lindsay." Jay whispered back, wiping Erin's tears away.

They say staring into each others eyes until Will came into the room.

"Okay we're gonna take you for a CT scan now." Will said.

"Okay." Erin replied.

"I'll be waiting right here for when you get back." Jay said leaning in to place a kiss on Erin's forehead.

"Uh-huh." Erin said as she leaned to Jay for a hug.

Will and a few other nurses wheeled Erin off to CT, while Jay waited in her room for Voight.

XXXX

"Hey, Jay. Where is she?" Hank asked as he entered Erin's room.

"She's in CT but she should be back soon they've been gone for a while." Jay replied.

"Okay." Hank nodded.

"Um.. sarge?" Jay asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Hank replied turning to face Jay.

"I know this question I kinda out of the blue but.." Jay paused wondering if she should ask Hank or not.

"Well? Are you gonna ask me or not Jay?" Hank said.

"I want to ask Erin to marry me." Jay stated. "I know it sounds crazy, as we're on a break right now but before she went up to CT she said she was finished with the break and she wanted me to come home, she told me she wanted things to be how they were before. I love Erin. I love Erin like nothing else in the world, and what she said got me thinking. I want to prove to her that I love her and that I see my future with no one else but her." Jay said.

"Jay if your trying to ask for my blessing the-" Jay cut him off.

"Yeah that's what I'm trying to do." Jay sighed.

"Yes." Hank stated.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Yes. I give you my blessing to marry Erin."

"Oh my.. thank you. Thank you so much sarge." Jay said still in shock that his boss said yes, rather than killing him.

"Call me Hank outside of work, Jay."

"Okay, thanks. Hank." Jay said smiling.

A few minutes later Erin was wheeled back into the room. Hank left so Jay could speak to Erin alone.

Jay sat down in the chair next to Erin's bed and took her hand in his.

"So. I was uh.. I was thinking, I'm ready to finish our break and come home. If you'll have me that is." Jay said drawing circles on Erin's hand.

"Of course I will, Jay." Erin smiled with tears forming in her eyes. Jay and Erin shared a kiss before being interrupted by Will and Hank entering for the results of the CT.

"So.." Will started. "The CT have us something but we're not sure what it is. There are multiple things it could be, but at the moment the doctors up in CT think that it may be a tumor." Will said.

"Is it a cancerous tumor?" Jay asked the emotion clear in his voice.

"They think so yeah." Will said sadly. "We will take Erin for an ultrasound to determine if it's cancerous or not. If it is we can start chemotherapy and plan for when we can have the tumor removed. If it's not cancerous we can schedule surgery to have it removed." Will explained. "I'll leave you guys for a bit of alone time before the ultrasound." Will said leaving the room.

"Jay.." Erin whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey. Hey, you're gonna be fine okay. No matter what it is, I'll still love you and we will get through this together okay?" Jay said pulling Erin into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

Hank stood at the edge of the room and watched the scene. ' _I can't loose her to cancer too.'_ He thought to himself.

XXXX

Will and a few nurser came in about an hour later to take Erin for her ultrasound.

"Unfortunately only one of you can come with us." Will said to Jay and Hank.

"I'll stay." Jay said. "Hank you go."

"No, Jay. It's you she needs. Now go." Hank insisted.

Jay got up and followed Will to the ultrasound room Erin was in. He sat down in the chair next to the bed Erin was on. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, praying that she would be okay.

The nurse doing the ultrasound stopped halfway through with a confused look in his face.

"I'm just gonna go get a doctor real quick. I'll be right back." He said before leaving the room.

He returned five minutes later with a doctor following behind. He showed the doctor what was on the screen.

"Is that what I think it is?" The doctor asked.

The nurse simply nodded.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, leave ideas on what you thinks is going to happen next. XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I decided I would just put this in to make long conversations easier to write:**

 **H-Hank**

 **E-Erin**

 **J-Jay**

 **D-doctor**

XXXX

 **Jay P.O.V**

"What? What's wrong? What is it?" I asked. I had only just got Erin back, I can't loose her.

"Okay. So we'll take you back to your room and explain what's going on in there." The doctor said.

"Why can't we just do it here?" Erin asked.

"We have a lot of appointments booked in and as this one was unexpected alot of others had to be moved." The nurse explained.

I helped Erin up from the bed and we walked hand in hand from the ultrasound room back to her cubicle.

"Jay." She whispered looking up at me. Her tone told me she was scared.

"Erin. It's going to be fine. I'll be here the whole time." I said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." I replied.

XXXX

 **Erin P.O.V**

When we got back to my room I sat on the bed and Jay sat on the couch next to Hank. I wasn't going to lie, I was nervous. The doctor and nurse had given us nothing.

"Okay, Erin." The doctor started. "So we have good news and bad news."

"Can I have the bad news first?" I asked.

"Um, the bad news won't make sense without the good news." The doctor stated.

"Oh okay. Then I'll have the good news." I said.

Jay reached over and grabbed my hand, intertwining out fingers.

D-"Okay so, first of all it's not a tumor at all."

H-"Well what is it then?"

D-"Erin the ultrasound you had showed that you are in fact pregnant."

E-"What?"

D-"Erin, your having a baby."

E-"Oh my god.. Hank I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

H-"Hey kiddo, it's fine. I'm so happy for you."

J-"So it it.."

E-"Yeah it yours."

J-"Oh my god Erin! I can't believe it!"

D-"Okay. But the bad news is it's and eptopic pregnancy. I'm sorry."

J-"What's that?"

D-"It's where the egg plants itself outside if the womb. This creates a higher cause of miscarriage, and we have to terminate the pregnancy."

E-"No. I'm keeping this baby."

D-"That's not possible Erin, if you continued with this pregnancy there is a 95% chance that you would miscarry and loose the baby or you could haemorrhage."

E-"No, I can't do it. I won't. "

J-"Erin.. you have to think of what best for you."

E-"I can't though Jay. this baby doesn't deserve this, it hasn't done anything wrong."

J-"yeah I know, but if you go ahead with this and the you do miscarry.. that'll be even worse! the baby will go through loads of pain just to leave us anyway."

E-"okay, ill do it."

H-"Sorry guys I need I leave, we caught a case. Take the next week off. Both of you." Hank said hugging me then kissing the top of my head.

 **So I remembered you cant actually continue with an ectopic pregnancy so I deleted the chapter and changed it. sorry I haven't posted in so long, I've been sooooo busy. xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

"Erin, you need to eat something." Jay said trying to persuade Erin.

"Jay, stop please." Erin begged.

"We just lost our child Erin, I'm not loosing you too."

"We didn't lose the child Jay. I killed it." Erin said sadly.

"No you didn't, it's not your fault. The baby would've suffered so much if you hadn't made this decision." Jay said.

"Jay, leave. Now." Erin spat.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Because I said so. This is my apartment, and I don't want you here so leave!" She yelled.

"I love you Erin." Was the last thing Jay said before walking out.

XXXX

It was 6:30pm when Hank heard someone knocking at his door. He got up and answered it to see Jay standing there.

"Jay?" Hank asked bluntly.

"It's all my fault." Jay replied.

"What is?"

"The reason we don't have a child anymore. I persuaded Erin to terminate the pregnancy and now everything's gone back to how it used to be." Jay said starting to cry a little.

Hank motioned for him to come inside.

"It's not your fault Jay, you were scared of losing the woman you loved. Erin would've done it anyway. She just wasn't ready to admit it yet." Hank said.

"She hates me Hank, I don't know what to do."

"She doesn't hate you, she's just upset at the moment. You both are."

"I need to go to Will's house anyway." Jay said getting up to leave.

"Why? I thought you moved back into Erin's apartment?" Hank questioned.

"I did. Then she kicked me out because I tried to get her to eat and I told her it wasn't her fault we don't have the baby anymore." Jay said sadly.

"Don't let her push you away Jay. She'll fall down the same hole she did when Nadia died." Hank pleaded.

"I won't." Jay agreed.

XXXX

Jay was halfway to Will's when he received a text from Erin.

" _Help me Jay."_

Jay spun the car around and put on the sirens. He drove to Erin's like a bullet from a gun, he called Hank and told him to call an ambulance and meet him there.

When Jay arrived at Erin's he unlocked the door with his key and started to search the apartment.

"Erin?!" Jay yelled. "Erin, where are you?"

Jay could hear the sirens of Hank and the ambulance in the background.

"Erin?!" Jay yelled as he ran past the bathroom.

"Jay.. help me." Erin whispered loudly.

Jay span around and ran back towards the bathroom, what he walked in on was something he never wanted to see. Blood covered the floor along with alcohol bottles and Erin laid in the middle of it, blood pouring from her head.

"Erin.." Jay cried, tears streaming down his face. He ran to her side and started to put pressure on the cut that covered Erin's head.

"Jay, I'm s...s...sorry." Erin whimpered.

"Hey, it's fine, you're gonna be fine... okay?" Jay said calmly. "You're strong Erin. I know you are."

Erin didn't reply she just laid there crying while Jay comforted her as much as he could.

"Jay?!" Hank yelled as he ran into the apartment.

"We're in the bathroom." Jay shouted back. "Where's the medics? She's losing consciousness and blood quickly!" Jay cried.

"We're here." Gabby said running into the bathroom with Sylvie.

"We've got her Jay." Sylvie said taking over from Jay.

They loaded her into the ambo and headed to med.

XXXX

When Erin finally came around at med it was almost 1AM.

"Jay?" Erin whispered. She could feel him asleep on her hand, so she started moving it about.

"Erin?" Jay woke up and looked up at Erin. "Are you okay? Do I you want me to get a doctor?" He asked concerned.

"No.. I'm fine." Erin replied.

"Okay, well I'm gonna leave so I'll send Hank in on the way out. See you later." Jay said getting up to leave.

"Wait." Erin said quietly. Jay turned around and looked at Erin. "I'm sorry Jay."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Anyone could've slipped and hit their head." Jay said.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about kicking you out earlier." Erin replied.

"It's fine. I get it, you were upset and needed your space."

"No Jay, you were trying to help me and I was being a complete bitch. It's not fine." Erin argued. "Please don't stay at Will's, come home.. again."

"Okay." Jay said leaning forward and kissing on the head just before she fell back asleep.

 **OKAY, so this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I have no clue what to write at the moment so it might be a while before I get another chapter up. Please leave some suggestions XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A few weeks later._**

"Hey, babe are you ready for your fist day back?" Jay asked Erin as she finished brushing her teeth.

"Yeah, I'm also ready to kick Detective Smiths ass if she continues to flirt with my man." Erin said possessively.

Detective Smith was Jays temporary partner while Erin was unable to work. She had been flirting with Jay for the past three weeks while Erin's been off.

"Please don't kill anyone today, Erin." Jay laughed.

"I'm not making any promises." Erin deadpanned.

"Well I am. I promise that I love you. Only you, Erin Lindsay." Jay whispered leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too Jay Halstead." Erin replied returning the kiss.

The kiss turned into the partners usual morning make out session. After they were done they headed down to their car and drove to work.

XXXX

"Erin! You're back!" Antonio said cheerfully as Erin made her way up the stairs, Jay following behind her.

"I know, and before you guys even start. I'm fine and I don't need any special treatment!" Erin fired at her colleagues.

"Ooohhh, feisty!" Adam chimed in, earning himself a punch in the arm from Erin.

Erin made her way over to her desk, before taking a seat and making herself comfortable as she was still only allowed on desk duty for a week. She stated catching up on paperwork that she had left from her absence. She was interrupted by a petite brunette woman speaking to her.

"You must be Erin Lindsay? I'm Smith, Layla Smith." Detective Smith said disrespectfully.

"Yeah, I know who you are." Erin said sharply.

"Well anyway, I need my desk so id really appreciate it if you'd move." Smith snapped.

"Actually this is MY desk so find somewhere else to sit." Erin spat.

Smith walked over to Jays desk and perched herself on the edge.

"Hey partner, can I use your desk?" Smith asked Jay. the rest of the team watched on as the tension got higher.

"No this is my desk. So if you could NOT sit on it that would be great." Jay smiled sarcastically.

"Funny, considering you wanted me all over that desk a few nights ago when you told Erin that you were working late." She argued. Once that was said, Erin had snapped. she got up and walked over to Smith, anger radiating through her body.

"Say that again." Erin dared Smith.

"Say what? That your boyfriend prefers to have sex with me over you? Or that he took me right here on his desk?" Smith smiled.

That was it. Erin shoved Layla up against the nearest wall, and held her there by the throat.

"I swear to god, leave my man the hell alone or you wont like what I do." Erin commanded.

"Erin, hey... Erin." Jay said calmly. "Leave it, she's not worth it." He took hold of Erin's hand and lead her to the locker room.

XXXX

Once in the locker room Jay started talking.

"Hey, you know none of that's true right?" Jay asked. "There is no one I love more than you Erin. No one."

"Really, because it didn't seem like that out there?" Erin argued.

"If I'd have said something out there everyone would've thought it had happened and that I was trying to protect myself." Jay claimed.

"Did you do it?" Erin asked.

"What?" Jay asked surprised.

"Did you really tell me that you were working late, when in actual fact you were hooking up with your temporary partner?" Erin raged.

"NO! Erin why would you think that?"

"Because she's better than me. I mean, she's prettier, skinnier, probably smarter so I don't see why not."

"Erin, I told you a minute ago and I told you this morning. I only love you!" Jay said, tears rolling down his cheeks. He pulled Erin onto his lap and hugged her until they both stopped crying.

"Are you okay now?" Jay asked Erin as she wiped her tears from her face.

"Yeah, I am now. I'm sorry I doubted you, it's just she really got under my skin and into my head." Erin apologized.

"It's fine, Erin. Worry about it." Jay said.

"It's not fine Jay. I should've believed you." Erin answered. For a few minutes they just stared at each other, thanking whatever god there was that they had each other. Because that's all they need.

XXXX

When Erin and Jay arrived home they headed to the bedroom to get changed. There was still tension between the pair after todays events but they both knew it wouldn't be there for long.

"I'm sorry about the work situation." Jay apologized as he pulled on a pair of dark grey joggers and a light blue t-shirt.

"What do you mean?" Erin questioned.

"You know, Layla staying at 21 until you're ready to get back out on the streets." Jay explained.

"It doesn't bother me Jay. I know that I can trust you and the rest of the team, she doesn't matter." Erin replied.

"Good, because you shouldn't let her bother you. She's just a lowlife who doesn't deserve the name Detective." Jay snarled angrily.

"Someone's getting angry." Erin joked.

"Sorry, I just cant believe I have to work with her for a whole week still." Jay exclaimed walking around the bed to pull Erin into a hug.

"Just promise me that if anything else happens you will tell me straight away?" Erin pleaded.

"Of course."


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I may have lied when I said I don't have anymore ideas, well actually I didn't. I just didn't have any ideas when I posted that chapter, then all of a sudden I had loads. Hope you enjoyyyyy :) XOXO**

"Alright, me and Dawson will take the back, Olinsky and Ruzek cover the sides, Halstead and Smith go in from the front. We'll meet you in the middle. Now go, be safe, and watch each others six." Hank explained over the radio, as they were driving to the warehouse they were about to raid. They all arrived at the same time, they got out of their cars and headed towards the building with guns raised.

Halstead kicked the door in and ran in trying to find the drug dealers they were after. He cleared the room to his left while Smith took the room to the right, they heard the faint bang of Dawson kicking in the back door on the other side of the warehouse. Gunshots and shouts of 'Chicago PD' echoed throughout the warehouse.

"Both suspects in custody, head back out front." Hank said over the radio. Jay walked back through the rooms to get Layla.

"Layla?" Jay called. "Layla, you in here still?"

"Yeah, in here." There was an uncertainty to her voice, like she'd found something so Jay went to see what it was.

"What is it?" Jay asked. Before there was an answer, he felt himself being shoved up against a wall. At first Jay thought it was another suspect, but it was actually Layla. She attacked his neck with her lips, with such a force that it left a hickey.

"Smith?! What the hell!" Jay yelled. He pushed her off of him and began walking towards the door. Layla ran to the door shutting it then standing in front of it. Jay tried to persuade her to move but Smith was having none of it.

"Come to New York with me." Smith stated. Shocked was an understatement for what Jay felt. Did Smith really think Jay was going to go to New York with her? Especially after how she's behaved these past three weeks.

"Are you serious? No Smith. I wont come to New York with you, now move so we can head back to the district." What happened next made Jay glad that Erin wasn't here or there would be a dead Detective. Layla stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jay. Her hands roamed from his neck to his upper thigh, she hoped for a reaction, there wasn't one. Jay shoved her off and left the building to go back to the district. He told Hank that him and Smith had an argument so that he was gonna ride with Dawson instead.

XXXX

"Jesus, Jay. Does Erin turn into a vampire when you guys are at home or something?" Antonio laughed, referring to the hickey on Jays neck.

"Yeah, something like that." Jay replied bluntly, he had completely forgot about that. How was he meant to tell Erin?

A few minutes later they arrived back at the district, Jay got out of Dawson's truck and went up the stairs to meet Erin. The best way for Erin to find out is to tell her what happened truthfully.

"Hey babe. Did you get the dealers?" Erin asked as Jay walked in.

"Uhh yeah.. yeah we did." Jays tone was distant and Erin realised this and instantly knew something was up.

"Babe? What's up?" Erin questioned. Jay motioned for her to follow him so she did. They walked to the locker room where Jay shut and locked the door, making sure no one was in here with them.

"Uhhh.." Jay hesitated.

"Jay? What is it?" Erin coaxed. She hadn't seen him act like this since she was in the hospital four weeks ago.

"On the call." Jay started. "On the call Layla.. Uhhh.. Layla kissed me, and then asked me to run away to New York with her." Jay grimaced.

"SHE WHAT?" Erin yelled.

"Shh Erin. I didn't do anything back I just pushed her off and walked away." Jay explained.

"Good, I know you wouldn't anyway." Erin smiled. "Wait. I didn't give you that. Did I?" She questioned, running her fingers over the hickey that Layla ha left there just an hour ago.

"No. That was Layla." Jay said embarrassingly.

"That bitch." Erin growled. "Where is she now?" She asked.

"Probably cleaning my truck, like she usually is."

"Good, we need to have a word."

"Erin, please don't. You'll get in trouble, especially as we all know you don't have words with people. You go crazy on them." Jay laughed pulling Erin into a hug.

"I'm serious, I'm only having a word with her. I promise." Giving Jay a quick kiss before going to find Smith.

XXXX

Erin found Smith cleaning the back of Jays truck.

"Layla. A word?" Erin asked politely. The rest of the team cleared out of the garage, they heard Erin's tone, and even though it may have sounded polite they knew she was about to explode.

"Sure." Layla replied putting down the cleaning products she was using and lent on the side of the car.

"What happened on that warehouse raid?" Erin questioned.

"We caught the suspects." Layla replied bluntly.

"I mean between you and Jay."

"He kissed me."

"Really? He kissed you? I find that very hard to believe."

"Why's that?"

"Why would someone so superior, so caring, so selfless.. kiss you? You're a dirty scrounging little bitch." Erin spat.

"Excuse me, but everything you just said about me is not true at all. I cant help that your boyfriend cheats on you and you don't care." Layla accused.

"Honestly, you do talk a lot of crap, don't you?" Erin laughed.

"Just like you talked crap when you were high and having sex with people for money?" Layla said.

"Shut up." Erin whispered.

"Aww, did I hit somebody's soft spot?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Erin yelled.

"Ooohh we are feisty aren't we? Now where were we? Oh yeah I remember.. Jay kissed me. He also said he wanted me to run away with him to New York. Did you know that?"

"I swear to god Smith if you don't shut your mouth and stop spreading shit.. you're gonna regret ever setting foot in this district!" Erin fired at her.

"What are you gonna do? You're a recovered junkie who's step dad owns IU.. no one will believe you with anything you say."

"Okay.. first of all you have no idea what my past is like, and second.. leave Hank out of this, he hasn't done anything wrong."

"The only thing he did wrong was take you in off of the streets, he should've just left you out there."

"Why are you being so rude? I came down here and was being polite and nice to you even though you constantly throw yourself at my boyfriend. All I wanted to know is why you did it?" Erin asked.

" Alright fine I did it, but I did it because he deserves someone better than you. But as he wont leave you.. you're gonna leave him and I'll be his support until he falls in love with me." Layla smirked.

"And how do you plan on doing that? Kidnapping me?" Erin laughed.

"Nope, killing you." Layla said as she pulled her gun from her holster aiming straight for Erin's chest. Even though she knows she should go for the head and that she wants Erin gone, she wants her to die a slow, painful death. Before erin could yell for help or turn and run, she felt a sharp pain in the left side of her chest. Layla had shot her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this took me so long to post, and sorry to keep you all waiting so long. I know this story has taken a dark turning but I have a few ideas in mind on how to make it better. Hope you enjoy. XOXO**

"Jay... he- help." Erin whispered as she lay on the floor of the garage bleeding out of her chest. Layla had fled as soon as she saw Erin hit the ground. Erin knew there was no way she was gonna survive, so she prepared herself to die, more specifically.. due alone.. without Jay.

XXXX

Upstairs in the bullpen everyone was sitting silently listen to the argument between Erin and Layla. Everyone was laughing at Erin's stubborn-ness, or they were laughing until they heard a gun go off. They all ran down to the garage, Jay way ahead of the others.

"ERIN?! ERIN?!" Jay yelled as he ran downstairs. He walked in and found her lying in the floor with a hole in the left side of her chest. Layla was stood at the side of the scene, looking horrified.

"Antonio! Call an ambulance!" Jay cried. Adam, Alvin and Kevin ran around trying to find blankets or towels to slow the bleeding down.

"What the hell did you do?" Jay yelled at Layla.

"It wasn't me, some guy ran past and shot straight at her!" Layla lied. Jay was to worried to care about that now, he just wanted Erin to be okay. He put pressure on the wound as much as he could without crushing Erin's lung.

"Erin.. come on. Speak to me. Move for me, anything. Baby please." Jay pleaded. Even if she didn't say anything he wanted to at least let him know she wa still there, still with him.

XXXX

At the hospital everyone was sat in the waitin room silently. Jay was bouncing his leg up and down anxiously, Layla placed her hand on his knee. It wasn't there for long as Jay stood up and moved away from her. He knew she was behind this, he didn't want her to be anywhere near Erin or him.

Everyone stood up as Will walked out of the surgery room.

"Well.. the bullet did a lot of damage. We fixed it for now but the next few days maybe even weeks are critical." Will explained.

"What are her chances?" Layla said pretending to care.

"Not good. Five maybe ten percent chance she'll make it." Will said sadly. "I'm sorry." He said before turning and walking away, he felt bad as he needed to be there for his brother but he knew Jay would want space. Hearing this news Jay felt as if his whole world came crashing down. His best friend, his partner, his girlfriend, his soulmate... might not live to the end of the week.

Jay turned to Layla. "You better work your ass off to find the guy that did this. Better yet, you better tell the truth about all of this. I know it was you." Jay snarled.

"What the hell happened?!" Hank yelled as he walked into the waiting room. He was in at HQ when everything happened and got here as fast as he could.

"Erin went down to speak to Layla about what happened on the raid. Then we heard a gunshot. We went downstairs and Layla said some guy ran past and shot at her." Jay explained.

"Well what happened on the raid?" Hank asked.

"Layla kissed me, gave me a hickey and asked me to leave Erin to go to New York with her."

"What the hell Jay? No I didn't!" Layla tried to defend herself.

"Don't lie Layla. You're lying about Erin being shot so don't bother lying about what happened on the raid." Jay argued.

"Fine, yeah I kissed him. So what?" Layla admitted.

"What do you mean so what? You should be a bit more worried than this Layla. You asked jay to go to New York with you to leave Erin and he said no.. now Erin's laid up in a hospital bed? That doesn't look good." Antonio explained.

"I didn't do it." Layla defended. "I might hate the bitch, but I didn't do this." Layla sighed.

"Do not talk about Erin like that." Jay demanded. He needed some fresh air, and some time away from Layla.

XXXX

Antonio found Jay outside the hospital sitting on a bench. Jay wasn't looking at anything in particular, he was just staring into space.

"Hey." Antonio said as he sat down next to Jay.

"Hey." Jay replied. "You believe me don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked,

"Layla shooting Erin."

"I don't know Jay. I mean.. yeah they weren't on the best of terms but do you really think Layla would've done this?"

"I don't know? That's why I'm gonna find out." Jay said before he got up and headed back inside.

XXXX

Back in the hospital Jay was pacing around the waiting room. Will walked down the hall to give everyone an update.

"So.. Erin seems to be stabilising a bit more, but her odds still aren't good." He explained.

"When can we see her?" Jay asked.

"You can see her now if you like, but no more than two at a time. She still wont be awake for a few days, the pain would be too much so were keeping her in a medically induced coma."

"Me and Hank first. Then Antonio and Alvin, Adam and Kim then Kevin and Mouse." Jay explained.

"Seems fair enough." Hank agreed, the others nodded.

"What about me?" Layla asked.

"You're not going anywhere near her." Jay said bluntly before following will down the hall to Erin room. When he walked in his face turned whiter than Erin's. Tears immediately started to stream down his face, he walked over to the bed and took her hand.

"Erin, please wake up for me. You cant leave me, or Hank, or anyone who loves you." Jay whispered to Erin as she lay still with her eyes closed. Hank put his hand on Jays shoulder to try and comfort him, even though he knew it wouldn't. Nothing could right now.

"She'll wake up Jay, she's strong. And she's got you, she wouldn't give up on you." Hank said.

After everyone had paid their visits and left Erin gifts for when she woke up, the team had to head back to the district to start working on this case. Jay stayed at the hospital in case Erin woke up or something happened, he didn't want her to be alone. Layla also stayed, even though Jay really didn't want her to, he finally gave in and let her.

"She'll be okay Jay." Layla said to Jay reassuringly.

"I know." Jay replied.

' _I should've just shot her in the head.'_ Layla thought to herself. She knew Erin was gonna make it out of this, then her plan would be ruined.

XXXX

Back at the district everyone was busy doing something, interviewing suspects or witnesses, looking for any evidence in the garage, no one could get any video surveillance as the cameras were shut off for repairs the whole week.

"Right, has anyone got anything? There's got to be something, or someone that can help." Hank yelled through the room.

No one had anything, all of the possible suspects had alibis, no witnesses came forward with anything. Everybody was running out of options.

"Hey serge?" Mouse called. "What about Layla? She was there when it happened but she's the only person we haven't interviewed."

"We can do it when she gets back. For now try and get some witnesses to help, even if its just answering a few questions you have." Hank said before walking into his office and shutting the door. This whole Erin thing was definitely starting to take its toll on him. He couldn't loose Erin, he'd already lost Justin and she was his only daughter.

XXXX

"Who else was in the garage?" Jay asked Layla as they sat in Erin's room. He had finally let go of all his anger and let Layla see Erin.

"Uhhh... Me and a few of the uniformed rookies." Layla replied. She wasn't lying as there were actually new officers in the garage when she shot Erin. But after she had shot Erin she told them to keep their mouths shut unless they wanted to end up like her.

"Okay, I'll let hank know." Jay said as he pulled out his phone and messaged Hank.

Jay messaged Hank and told him the new information including the names of the uniform officers. He knew it was useful as the cameras were down.

XXXX

When Hank received the message he sent Kim and Kevin to get the uniforms to be interviewed.

"Who's interviewing them Serge?" Kim asked as she brought two of the uniforms up, Kevin and the last uniform behind her.

"You, Me and Antonio." Hank replied.

"Okay, Baker, you're with me." Antonio said taking Baker into the first interrogation room.

"I'll take Adams. You got Clark?" Hank asked Kim.

"Yeah, sure." Kim agreed.

Adams and Clark both claimed that they had seen nothing as they were under one of the trucks, doing some repairs, when the gun went off. Baker, however, said he saw who shot Erin but was told that if he said anything then he would also be on the floor with a bullet in him.

"Who was it Baker?" Kim asked.

"Layla.." Baker replied quietly.

"What?" Kim asked unable to believe what she had just heard.

"It was Layla. She shot Erin."

"Are you sure?"

"I swear on my mothers life." Baker promised.

"Okay. Wait here, I need to go and tell Voight." Kim said as she ran down the hall to Hanks office. She got to his office and it was empty.

"Tonio? Where's Voight?" Kim asked frantically.

"Downstairs with Platt. Why?"

"We need to keep Layla away from Erin and Jay. She shot Erin."

"What?!" Antonio said.

"Toni, go tell Hank!" Kim yelled. Antonio ran downstairs and found Hank at the front desk with Platt. Hank saw the look of panic on Dawson's face and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is it, Antonio?"

"We need to get to the hospital. Layla shot Erin." Antonio said as he pulled Hank towards the exit.

XXXX

Back at the hospital Jay left Layla with Erin while he went to talk to Will. He had finally realised that Layla wasn't behind all of this, so he decided to show his trust and let her be alone with Erin. Will was in the middle of explaining one of his life-saving surgeries to Jay, when Jays phone rang.

"Hey, Voight. Erin still hasn't woke up yet but Layla is with her while I spend time with Will on his break." Jay explained.

"You need to get back to Erin's room now, Jay! Layla shot her! She could do something much worse if she's alone with her." Hank said quickly. Jay didn't even say goodbye he just dropped the phone and started running up the 13 flights of stairs to Erin's room.

In Erin's room, Layla was just about ready to get rid of Erin, once and for all.

"You know you don't deserve Jay, but you wouldn't leave when I gave you a subtle message. So now I'll make sure you go." Layla said to Erin as she laid her hand over Erin's life support plug, daring herself to pull it out already.

' _Come on Layla. You can do this.'_ Layla said to herself, she knew she needed to do this if she wanted a chance with Jay. He had finally believed that it wasn't her who shot Erin. Without further hesitation she pulled the plug on Erin's life support, and cut the plug off of the wire so that the doctors couldn't just plug it back in. She wanted Erin gone.

Jay came running into the room a few seconds after Layla pulled the plug. His first sight was Layla holding the plug in her hand, she stared back at Jay.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Jay yelled as doctors and nurses filled the room trying to help Erin.

Her heart was still beating but had slowed down significantly since the life support had been unplugged. Layla was being dragged out of the hospital room by Dawson and Atwater, kicking and screaming about how she didn't do it.

"Erin baby.. please wake up. C'mon, you cant let her win Erin, you cant let her win. You're so much stronger than this. Please come back to me." Jay whispered to Erin.

Will took over the nurses and other doctors in the room and started ordering everyone about.

"Jay, you need to leave so we have enough room." Will said while checking Erin's oxygen levels.

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving her, Will!" Jay replied.

"It's too late Doc. She's gone." One of the nurses said to Will, who reluctantly stopped compressions.

"No.. no. Will you can't.. you can't just let her die. No.. you.. you.. you gotta keep going!" Jay cried, trying to restart the compressions himself.

"Jay leave it. She's gone.. she's gone." Hank whispered as he pulled Jay off of Erin. What would Jay do now? His whole world had just come crashing down around him, he had nobody that understood him like Erin anymore. Jay sat in the chair next to Erin's bed and held her hand, he wasn't ready to let her go just yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload this chapter. First of all my laptop was broken and had to go in for repairs, then when I got it back the FanFiction server was down. Anyway.. hope you enjoyyyyy! XOXO**

* * *

" ' _Jay leave it. She's gone.. she's gone.' Hank whispered as he pulled Jay off of Erin. What would Jay do now? His whole world had just come crashing down around him, he had nobody that understood him like Erin anymore. Jay sat in the chair next to Erin's bed and held her hand, he wasn't ready to let her go just yet. "_

Jay couldn't come to terms with the fact Erin had just been pronounced dead. Erin, Erin Lindsay was dead. How is that even possible? She's such a strong woman, he couldn't believe she had let Layla win. Jay kissed her on the head for what he thought was the last time, and went to stand up and leave. That's when he felt his hand being squeezed, the hand that laid in his dead girlfriends hand.. was just squeezed. _'What the fuck?'_ he thought to himself.

"Erin?" He said squeezing her hand back. "Erin if you can hear me, please.. please squeeze my hand." Jay started to become emotional, knowing it was just his mind playing tricks on him. But sure enough, after he spoke again, Erin squeezed his hand. "Oh my god, Erin.." Overcome with emotion, Jay was unable to finish his sentence. Instead he pushed the emergency button beside Erin's bed and waited for Will to come into the room. Will came into the room a few seconds after, out of breath due to running from the break room, Nat not far behind him.

"What Jay?" Will asked. He was confused as to why his brother needed nurses and doctors for a dead person.

"She squeezed my hand, Will. Erin squeezed my hand." Jay said still in shock.

"What? Really?" Nat asked, making her way over to Erin's other hand, while Will started calling for tests to be done. She took hold of it loosely, so that if Erin did squeeze it she would definitely feel it. "Erin, it's me Nat. If you can hear me, I need you to squeeze my hand." To Jay's assumptions, Erin squeezed Nat's hand. "It wasn't tight, but it was still a squeeze. She's still with us." Nat smiled.

"Thank God." Jay whispered putting hands together, while trying to keep his many tears of happiness from falling. Will starting connecting the machines back onto Erin, he ordered even more tests and put a rush on the results. Jay quickly left the room, tears streaming down his face. He walked out to the waiting room where the rest of 21 were waiting for him.

"Jay, what happened? We saw Will and Nat and a bunch of nurses running to Erin's room." Antonio asked.

"She's.. she's alive. I don't know how, but she is." Jay said, crying tears of joy and relief.

"What?!" Hank questioned.

"I was getting ready to leave, I started to stand up and she squeezed my hand. She just squeezed Nat's too." Jay explained.

"What? Jay.. she's okay.. oh my god. Oh my god... she's okay..." Hank couldn't keep his emotions in check, he broke down crying with happiness.

The waiting room was filled with sighs of relief, and people congratulating Jay and Hank. Hank pulled Jay close and gave him a hug, something he never thought he would do. The two stayed hugging for about a minute before Nat came out with some news.

"So, as you all know, Erin is alive. She's improving by the minute and should wake up sometime today. Unfortunately you guys can't see her at the moment as it's 1AM. But because she's CPD you can go in at 6AM instead of 8AM." Nat smiled at the team before excusing herself to go see other patients.

"As much as I want to stay here with you all.. I should get going. Need to be fully rested for this case." Antonio said shaking hands with the team, and hugging Hank and Jay.

"Yeah.. me too." Kim added. All of the team really left after about 10 minutes, which was understandable as Erin was now stable. Hank and Jay still remained at the hospital. Both of them were tired and knew that they also should go home, but also knew that they needed to stay for Erin.

"You should go home Jay. Have a shower, get something to eat, sleep." Hank suggested.

"So should you." Jay replied.

"I'll stay here with Erin."

"Well I'm not going then. If you're not I'm not."

"Jay, you need to get yourself washed, fed and rested."

"And so do you Hank." Jay argued.

"Fine I will." Hank agreed.

Jay knew full well he wouldn't, but he didn't want Hank to over do himself. Erin didn't need to wake up and find out her father was also in hospital because he had completely neglected his own needs. But Jay also knew that Hank wouldn't argue much longer so he left it, trusting that Hank would do it when he really needed to. Jay said his goodbyes to Hank and his brother before making his way out of the hospital and driving home.

XXXX

 **JAY'S P.O.V.**

I walked out of the doors at Med, the cold crisp air hitting my face instantly waking me up. I made my way over to my truck, climbed in and started the 10 minute drive home. Exhausted was understatement for how I felt at this moment in time, I'm so glad that Erin's okay. If she didn't make it out of this, I don't know what I would've done. As I pulled into the parking lot of our apartment I could hear the bed calling my name. I got out of the truck and walked up to the apartment, it felt weird not having Erin walking in before me but I knew she'd be home in no time. I locked the door, put my keys on the table, and took off my shoes and coat. When I walked into the bedroom I quickly put my phone on charge, changed into dome comfy sweats and climbed into bed.

I woke up at 6AM when my alarm went off, I forgot to turn it off last night but that's fine otherwise I wouldn't have been up in time to go see Erin. I took a shower, had some coffee and some breakfast and made my way out of the apartment. I was so excited to see Erin that I'm surprised I didn't get a speeding ticket on the way to the hospital. When I arrived, I went and got a bagel and coffee for Hank because I knew full well he wouldn't have gone home. I walked into the waiting room to find Hank asleep in the same chair he was in this morning when I left him. I knew he was exhausted so I let him sleep and made my way to Erin's room. She was still out, but the news Nat gave everyone this morning reassured me that she was fine. I just sat in the chair next to Erin's bed and held her hand, times like this... where you're so close to losing someone you love so much.. show you how easy it is for them to be taken away from you at any minute. Before I knew it, I hand fallen asleep. 2 hours later I was woken to someone pushing my head up.. or trying to anyway. There was no one else in the room, that's when I realised it was Erin trying to wake me up.

"Erin... oh my god. I love you so much." I couldn't help it, tears streamed down my face.

"I love you so much too, now.. please get me some water. I've been waiting for almost thirty minutes!" She laughed.

"Why didn't you wake me? Or call a nurse?"

"Because I wanted you to be the first person I spoke to."

"So why don't you wake me then?"

"I tried but you're such a heavy sleeper that you wouldn't wake up!"

"Sorry." I laughed.

"It's fine." Erin smiled. "You're awake now."

"I'll go get a nurse, they'll wanna check things and do tests now that you're awake." I said before leaving the room.

* * *

 **There you have it. Did you really think I was gonna let Erin die? Hope you all enjoyed! XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, its not very long or detailed as what happens next, I want to be all in one chapter. Don't worry though, things are finally gonna start looking up for Erin and Jay. I'll try to update soon so that you don't have to wait too long. Hope you enjoy XOXO**

 **3 _weeks later._**

Back at home, Erin was recovering quickly and was eager to get back to work. Jay on the other hand was doing everything he could to keep Erin away from work. Layla wasn't there anymore, she had been sent to New York for her prison sentence and wasn't allowed in Chicago for the next 5 years. Hank had visited Erin every day since she got out of hospital, along with most of the others at 21. Even though the gun shot wound was almost fully healed, without an infection, she was still constantly being sick. She put it down to the medication messing her immune system about and being at home in bed where she wasn't getting much fresh air. Jay was worried but he knew that Erin would do something when she needed to, even though he wished she would do it now just so he could be sure.

"Ughhh, I can't wait to get back to work. It's so boring sitting around here all day doing nothing." Erin whined as her and Jay sat on the couch in the apartment eating their lunch. Since Jay's been back at work after the shooting, his lunch break was increased so he could go home to see Erin before returning to work.

"Trust me, you can. We haven't had a case in ages and we're literally doing paperwork all day everyday." Jay moaned.

"Paperwork is a lot better than sitting doing nothing." Erin argued.

"But you hate paperwork?"

"Well.. that just goes to show how bored I am of being away from 21."

"Well I'll ask Voight if you can come in and help when I go back, yeah?" Jay asked, standing up to leave back to work.

"Sounds good." Erin replied, standing to walk Jay to the door.

"Okay, I'll see you after work. Love you." Jay smiled.

"Love you too." Erin returned. The two shared a quick kiss before Jay jogged down the stairs and to his car.

XXXX

When Jay arrived at the District everyone was in deep conversation and exchanging ideas on the board about their newest case.

 _'Finally..'_ Jay thought. _'We finally have a case.'_

"Sorry I'm late Serge." Jay said to Hank as he placed his jacket on the back of his chair and joining the group around the board.

Hank nodded to Jay and carried on speaking. after 15 minutes he was done.

"Tony.. can you get Jay caught up on the few things he missed at the start?" Hank asked.

"Sure." Antonio replied. Antonio caught Jay up and gave him copies of the paperwork he needed, after Jay had sorted out the paper work he went to speak to Hank about Erin.

"Hey, Serge. Have you spoke to Erin lately."

"I go to see her everyday Jay." Hank laughed.

"No I mean like, actually spoke to her? Asked her how she's feeling? She's not acting normal but wont open up to me."

"Well you cant blame her, she was just shot. But if there's anyone she'd want to open up to, it would be you kid. Just give her time."

"Okay. Thanks." Jay said before returning to his desk and finding out everything he would need for this case.

XXXX

Erin was lying on the couch watching some TV, snacking on some chocolate and candy, when Jay arrived home. _'He looks pissed off..'_ Erin thought. She didn't question him at first, she let him relax for a bit before asking him what was up.

"What's up with you?" She asked turning to face him.

"Hmm?" Jay asked, he was daydreaming and didn't really listen to what Erin had just said.

"I said what's up with you?" Erin repeated.

"What do you mean what's up with me? Don't you mean what's up with you?" Jay replied.

"What?"

"I mean.. I understand you've just been shot, but you're not acting yourself. You're not talking to me, which isn't good."

"I don't have to Jay."

"You do, and you know you do. The lack of communication between you and me means you're not dealing with things well, and sooner or later you will push me away. I don't want you to push me away. I want to be here for you."

"I know, but it's not that easy Jay. It's probably just because I'm sick and starting to go insane inside this apartment." Erin joked.

"Probably." Jay agreed.

"So.. did you speak to Hank?" Erin asked, changing topics.

"About?" Jay questioned.

"Me coming back to work."

"Oh yeah.. he said its probably not a good idea at the moment." Jay lied.

"Oh.. why?"

"Because you're sick and we just caught a really active case." Jay lied again, yeah.. Erin was sick and they did just get a really active case, but Hank didn't say anything about Erin coming back to work. In fact.. Jay didn't even ask.

"Okay." Erin pretended to be satisfied with the answer and got up to go make some dinner for the two of them.

Over dinner Erin and Jay made small conversation, about their day and random things that seemed to come up. After dinner Jay did the dishes and cleaned the rest of the kitchen, while Erin showered and tidied the living room. They both went to bed after they had finished tidying, Jay would have a shower before work in the morning. Neither of them said anything before falling asleep, they could feel the tension in the air and decided not to make it worse.


	17. Chapter 17

**So I guess the end of the last chapter wasn't very clear? As some asked _"was Jay mad with Erin or was Erin mad with Jay?"_ They were actually mad with each other because they both knew that the other one was keeping secrets from them. So I hope you understood that? If not.. don't worry as things are about to get better. Hope you enjoyyyyy! XOXO**

It had been a week since the pair went to bed with tension filling the room, they hadn't resolved the problems but they were happier and spoke to each other normally. Well.. almost normally.

Today Erin was coming into work to discuss with Hank when she could finally come in, she wasn't sick anymore and the doctor had cleared her for work two weeks ago, but now it was all up to Hank when she joined in again. Her and Jay went about their normal morning routine before heading to the car and driving to work. They stopped at Starbucks on the way and grabbed their much needed coffee. When they arrived at the district, Jay began to get nervous. This was the first time Erin had been back here since the shooting, and every time he walked through the doors of 21, he re-lived her laying helplessly on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Erin looked over to Jay as she heard his breathing start to speed up.

"You okay?" She asked, placing her hand on his knee.

"Uhhh, yeah. Just went a little lightheaded, that's all." Jay lied.

"Oh, well drink lots during the day or I'm driving home. I wanna get home in one piece." Erin joked.

"Haha, yeah." Jay laughed.

The couple exited the car and made their way up the stairs to the doors of 21, Erin walked in first with Jay close behind.

"Hey! Erin, nice to see you again!" Sergeant Platt said warmly. Her soft spot for Erin never went unnoticed by others and people near by looked on curiously.

"Hi, just here to see when Hank will let me come back to work. My doctor's cleared me so hopefully its sometime soon." Erin stated.

"Right. Well if he doesn't let you come back within the next week, leave it to me. I'll talk some sense into him." Platt winked at Erin before heading out the back to do desk Sergeant jobs.

Erin laughed and continued to walk upstairs to IU with Jay. When she reached the top of the stairs she was smothered with hugs from everyone. They all said how much they had missed her, and how they couldn't wait for her to be back up here with them. She thanked them all and made her way to Hanks office.

"Hey." Erin said taking a seat opposite Hank.

"Hey kiddo. You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just wanna get back to work."

"Well you've been cleared for two weeks. If you'd come and asked me I would've let you come back."

"Jay asked. He said you told him I couldn't because I was sick and you guys had a really active case." Erin explained.

"No. He hasn't said anything about you coming back to work." Hank replied.

"Oh." Erin said, disappointment covered her face.

"You want me to talk to him?" Hank asked.

"No, I'll speak to him tonight." Erin decided.

"Okay, for today I just want you on desk duty, you've missed quite a bit of the case and it would be dangerous to send you out now. Someone can stay with you or you can stay here by yourself." Hank suggested.

"Uhh, can Kim stay with me?" Erin questioned.

"Yeah sure." Hank agreed. The two finished their conversation and headed out so Hank could brief everyone about todays activities. Everyone, apart from Erin and Kim, were going on a raid.

XXXX

It was 8PM and Erin and Jay were sat on the couch eating a pizza, making casual conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" Erin said to Jay.

"Sure."

"Why did you lie to me?"

Jay's face immediately dropped. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't ask Hank about me coming back to work last week."

"I know." Jay sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt again." Jay looked down. "Every time I walk into that building I remember you lying on the garage floor, inches away from dying. I didn't want you to come back and it happen all over again." Jay said, starting to cry.

"Hey, it's not gonna happen again. Layla's gone, she's in prison and can't come back into Chicago for the next five years. I'm gonna be fine, Jay." Erin said pulling Jay into a hug.

"I know, I just didn't want to risk it."

"I get it. I just wish you'd told me sooner." Erin soothed.

The next morning Jay woke up to a cold bed. He sat up to find Erin not even in the room. He heard noises in the bathroom, he got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door. Inside Erin was hunched over the toilet, throwing up. Jay grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water, he walked over to Erin and held the washcloth on her forehead, rubbing her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After a bout a minute and a half, Erin was finished and Jay helped her up and sat her on the side of the bath tub. He wiped her mouth with a new washcloth and held the other on her head still.

"You okay?" He asked as she leaned against him.

"Yeah, I thought the sickness was gone, but apparently not." She sighed.

"It was probably just something you ate last night." Jay suggested.

"Yeah, probably." Erin agreed. "I'm gonna call Hank and ask for the day off."

"Okay. Want me to take a sick day too?"

"Nah, I'm fine on my own." Erin smiled.

"Okay." Jay smiled back. He went to get ready for work while Erin called Hank and explained why she wouldn't be able to come in today.

XXXX

After Jay had left, Erin waited about 20 minutes before walking down to her car and heading to the nearest store she could find.

She found a corner store a few blocks away, parked her car on the side of the street and walked inside. She walked to the 'women's' isle and looked for a pregnancy test. The cheapest one they did was a box of 4, Erin took it off the shelf and walked to the checkout. She thanked the worker and made her way home.

Erin was nervous, she waited until she next needed the toilet and took the test. The 3 minutes she had to wait, were the longest minutes of her life. The timer on her phone went off, Erin walked back over to the sink where the test was sat.

'POSITIVE'

Erin couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. How was he meant to tell Jay? Did he even want kids after the past issues?

XXXX

At the district, Jay was doing paperwork at his desk. He heard people come upstairs, but when he looked up he didn't expect it to be Erin. She had been crying, he could tell.

"Hey. You okay?" Jay asked walking over and hugging Erin.

"We need to talk." Erin said, walking towards the break room. Jay followed and waited for Erin to speak.

Erin pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket and gave it to Jay. A smile instantly spread across Jay's face, and Erin felt a great weight lift off of her shoulders.

The two were going to finally be a family, and they couldn't wait.


End file.
